Younger times
by coyote-holy
Summary: Rin & sessh when they are kids. Their father's are old friends & sessh's family goes to visit. The 2 become great friends. But when they leave & 2 months later a bad event happens, how will the 2 reunited? what happens to them? its better if u read it...
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: dont own inuyasha.. dang it! *cries* i want to so bad!**

**And sorry i know this chapter is short. but once i gt to the main point which will be chp 5 i think. then chapters will be longer**

**YOUNGER TIMES**

**Chapter 1: **

A young girl at the age of 11, she would be 12 in 2 months. She has long brown hair that reached to her elbows. She also has a cute side ponytail. She has dark chocolate colored eyes. She was sitting in her room, against the window staring out at the sky. She was wearing a silky blue dress with flower patterns on them. She was the young princess of her kingdom, in the south. Her father and mother had told her that the lord of the west and his family were coming up her to visit for the week so they could talk business. She then noticed a large carriage come up to the house. The people got out, greeting her parents. The tallest one had long silver hair in a high ponytail, a demon, he was the lord named Inutaisho. The woman next to him was Izayoi; she had long black hair, and calm light brown eyes. She was holding a cute 5 year olds hand. The kid named Inuyasha had long silver hair and golden eyes and cute puppy dog ears at the top. But next to the lord was actually the prince of the west, the eldest son. He was called Sesshomaru; he was most likely around 12 years old. His hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.

Sesshomaru sniffed as the wind blew by, he could smell someone else and feel their eyes on him. He looked up to a window was a young girl sitting there, watching them. Rin eyes widened, she then turned around and left her room. Sesshomaru was a bit confused but decided to ignore the weird girl. Then the front door opened and the girl came walking out and stood by her father. "This is my daughter, Rin" Her father said calmly and Rin respectfully bowed her head.

Inutaisho smiled. "She has grown since the last time we saw her! Last time I saw her was when she was only 4 years old!" Rin lifted her head up and smiled kindly.

Rin's father nodded. "We should go inside" Inutashio agreed. But Rin looked up at her father. "Father, is it alright if I go out to the meadow?" Her father nodded slowly and she left. Inutashio smiled and glanced at his old friend. "Let my son go with her, a young girl shouldn't be out there alone" Both of them smiled. But sesshomaru glared at them. "Why should I do it father? Maybe I don't want to!"

"I didn't ask for your opinion...Just go and at least stand watch over her" Inutashio snapped. Sesshomaru sighed and left, while the others went inside the house. He walked around, following the girl's scent, which for some reason he liked her scent. He found her sitting in the middle of the meadow. He sighed and walked up to her. She looked up at him and smiled. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Rin giggled to herself. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting in a meadow... I really didn't want to be in the house when they start talking so I wanted to some here"

Sesshomaru sat down beside her. "You talk a lot..."

Rin smiled and hugged him. "That's a good thing! That means we can be friends right?"

"Who said I wanted to be friends with you?"

Rin's smiled faded and she frowned. "Don't you want to be Rin's friend? Do you not like Rin?"

Sesshomaru then turned and faced her. "I never said that!" He then sighed. "Fine…"

Rin laughed and hugged him again. "Thank you! Oh hey, you never told me your name"

"Sesshomaru"

Rin smiled and released him from the hug. "Ok, then thank you sesshomaru"

"Sure, Rin..."

Rin got up. "Come on, its supper time" She then grabbed his hand and ran inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**YOUNGER TIMES**

**Chapter 2:**

Sesshomaru woke up smelling a scent…._tears? It's… Rin's tears..._ He immediately got off bed and walked down the castle following the salty scent of the girl's tears. He didn't understand why he was so worried about it... no he was just curious, right? He sighed as he appeared in front of a large wooden door. He knocked on, receiving no answer.

"Rin…. Rin open this door now" After a while without an answer he opened the door and glanced around the room. He didn't see Rin. He then saw a little figure in the corner of the room, curled up. He walked over to her. "Rin… look at me"

The young girl lifted her head to see her new friend glancing down at her. She had tears streaming down her face. He then bent down and wiped her tears away. "What are you crying, rin?"

"I… I" She couldn't even say it before she choked on her sobs. "I... had a… nightmare"

Sesshomaru once again sighed and stood up. He then picked her up, smirking when he heard her gasp. "It's ok... I'm just putting you back in your bed" She then buried her head in his shirt. "It was horrible... wolves came and killed everyone…they came after me and killed me" She then cried more.

"They won't come after you ok, I'm here so they won't dare show their faces here" he said calmly as he sat her on her bed. She then stopped crying and wiped her tears away and smiled slightly. "R-Really? You'll protect me from the bad wolves?" He slowly nodded. She smiled widened and she hugged him, he wasn't expecting it and she had done it while he for once had his guard down. He fell backwards. "Thank you sesshy-kun! I feel so much better knowing that your here to protect me!" She giggled. He sat up and pulled her off of him. "What did you call me?"

"I called you sesshy-kun!"

"Don't call me that… that's not my name"

"S-sorry… I didn't mean to... Make you mad" She then back up to the headboard of her bed. "P-please forgive me..."

"No... Don't be, I don't care. And you don't have to be afraid of me. But could you go to sleep now?"

She then nodded. "Only if you get out of my room… I don't like people here watching me" she laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah you wish, how do I know that if I go you won't start crying again?"

"That's mean sesshy! I don't cry all the time! Plus that was just a nightmare I had an excuse! Now go mister grumpy pants!" She smiled, trying to keep a straight face but sadly failed. She pointed her figure at him. "Oh mister grumpy pants? You are going to leave?"

"Grumpy...Pants? Now I really don't want you calling me that"

"Fine, fine" she then waved her hand. "I won't call you that then..." She then yawned.

"Yeah you should get some sleep, rin" he said, standing up.

"I've been trying to but you won't go" She pouted.

"Fine" He sighed and turned around.

"Night, Sesshomaru!"

"Good night, rin" He then left, closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall to the room he was supposedly staying in for the week.

Rin smiled. "So…" she stopped to yawn. "Tired..." She then fell backwards and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**YOUNGER TIMES**

**Chapter 3:**

The next morning sesshomaru walked down the hall, he had already looked in Rin's room but hadn't found her there. He sighed, _why the hell can't I find her? Why am I even worrying about it?_ He stopped. "Why do I even care about it?" He repeated, trying to figure out why this… human girl is worrying him. He then looked up seeing his father. "What is it father?"

"She's outside, she spoke something about climbing trees" He then walked off down the hall.

"Climbing trees? Why the hell would she be climbing trees...Doesn't she know how dangerous that is for a human girl" The young kid growled and ran outside using his demon speed which he was where she was in less than a minute."RIN!"

She smiled and looked down from the tree was in. "Oh hello sesshomaru! Come up here and play with me!"

"Rin, get down here. You'll fall. Don't you know it's dangerous for you to be climbing trees? Plus you shouldn't e doing this... You're a princess! And a girl at that!"

"That shouldn't matter! You're just like mama and papa! You're just ruining my fun, big Meany!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "You have to come up here and get me, if you're that worried"

"Don't be foolish" He looked away. "Don't come crying to me when you fall"

"Fine then I won't..." She then looked up and reached for the branch, even standing on her tiptoes. "All...Most… there" Then as she reached higher, the branch that she was on, broke and she fell down, screaming. Luckily, sesshomaru turned back around d leaped up, catching her. "I told you that you would fall, rin. But apparently you don't listen"

"I thought you said you weren't going to catch me! Liar, I knew you would catch me anyways"

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Hey umm… sesshomaru?"

"What?"

"I didn't break my ankle or anything. You know you can put me down right?"

He looked down at her and then put her down on her feet. He then looked away in embarrassment.

She laughed. "It's ok sesshy-kun! I don't mind! And arigato! For rescuing me! You're always here for me when I'm in trouble!" She then jumped and hugged him. "Your Rin's best friend! Friends forever!" She then grabbed his hand. "I want to show you something! It's Rin's secret place. Not even mother of father knows about it" She grinned and dragged him through some bushes and they then walked down a little path and stopped. "Promise rin that you won't tell or show anyone Rin's secret place?"

"Hai…" He sighed.

"Ok! Arigato, sesshy-kun!" She then pulled him out from behind the trees and walked into a large field.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "A field of flowers?"

"Yeah! It's very pretty! Nobody knows about it except me…well now you. This is my special place. It calms me down and I feel at ease here..." She then sat down in the field and plucked a purple flower and then stood up and played with it in her fingers. "umm… sesshomaru? When do you have to leave the castle? To go back to yours..."

"In three days, why?"

"I don't want you to... It'll be so lonely here. And you're really my only friend I have. But when you go, will you still remember Rin?" He looked down at her, but didn't reply to her question. "Let's go. Everyone right worry where we ran off to" He then grabbed her hand and walked back to the castle.

**For those who dont know... which shouldnt een be har to figure out...**

**hai- yes**

**Arigato- thanks/ thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**YOUNGER TIMES**

**Chapter 4:**

3 days later it was time for Sesshomaru and his family to leave that day. Sesshomaru looked around for rin and she was curled up in her bed crying. He walked up to her. "Hey rin... Are you ok?"

"No I'm not! My only and best friend is leaving forever!"

"I'm not leaving forever, rin. I can't leave my friend here. I'll come back eventually"

"Eventually? When? Like in 10 years! Or when I'm dying! Its not fair"

He sighed and hugged her. "I'll come back son to visit ok? Remember, I have to protect you right?"

She gasped and then returned his hug. "R-Right..." She then started crying.

"What's wrong now?"

"Something is going to happen"

"What do you mean?" He then looked down at her curiously.

"I had another dream... but it wasn't when I was asleep. Like a vision. Something bad is going to happen soon. I know it will! I can feel it"

"Nothing will happen to you or anybody... I promise. I have to go rin... Some come on" he wiped her tears away and brought her up on her feet. "Ready" She then shook her head. "No" He laughed softly at her response. 'Oh come on rin... Time to go" He then grabbed her hand and lead her down the hallway and outside where everyone was. He then released her hand and looked at her. "Good bye rin"

She then frowned, without thinking she immediately hugged him. "Good bye Sesshomaru!" She then let go and backed away and watched him leave. She looked down at her hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at her mother, Yuma and her father, Genpachi. "Don't worry, he will come back one day, rin" Her mother said quietly and they all went inside.

Rin walked upstairs and lied on her bed. She rolled on her side and saw something on her dresser. She got up and walked over to her dresser. There she saw a beautiful blue flower with a note underneath it. She picked up the note. And read it:

_Here rin, find some of these flowers; they will look great in that garden of yours outback. Until then... Bye_

_Sesshomaru._

She smiled. "I shall! Ill plant them and they will be beautiful, and itll be a memory of our friendship, sesshy-kun" She then picked up the morning glory and held it in her hands and giggled. "I love it" she smelt it. And then put it in her hair. _Thank you sesshomaru.._

She walked over to her balcony and gazed out t the sky. "I hope to see you again, so don't forget me" She whispered and walked back into her room and down the hallway. She started to remember all the past things that had happened between her and sesshomaru this week. "We will be friends forever." She whispered and then went down stairs to the dining area where everyone came and had dinner. It was somewhat quiet, but Rin enjoyed the silence which was surprising her parents. Dinner was never quiet when she was always around to talk

**awww thats so sad :( big bad sesshy left! oh well anyways the next chapter will be the start of the plot line. kinda and itll be longer!**

**Sessh: *sighs* she's so...bothersome**

**coyote: am not! so get over it. and stop acting like that! your 12 remember!**

**sessh: no im not... thats in your crazy little stories. im out of here**

**coyote: H-A-T-E-F-U-L!**

**inuyasha: you actually know how to spell?**

**coyote: ZIP IT mutt! nobody invited you to join the conversation.. now go eat your ramen**

**inuyasha: glad too**

**coyote: whatever..**

**JA NE EVERYONE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YOUNGER TIMES**

**Chapter 5:**

Two months later, it was 2 days after Rin's 12th birthday. She was awoken by gun fire, swords and yelling. She looked out her window and gasped. Outside was a battle. Bandits and demons. Except the bandits looked as if they were zombies (which they were… yall should know who's power it is... lol spoiler!). She ran to her wardrobe and grabbed out a black kimono with red sakura flower patterns on it. She changed into it. The kimono only went down at least 2 inches below her knees.

She ran back to her window, almost over half of her kingdom's soldiers were lying dead covered in blood. She cried and suddenly her door was busted open and a demon stood there. It ran up to her and grabbed her by the neck. "P-please let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" she cried out. "Silence pathetic human! I'll make your death nice and quick!" It said and clawed her arm. She bit her lip, so she wouldn't cry. "S-sesshomaru... help me..." she whispered, remembering what he said. _I'll always be here to protect you, rin._

"Sesshomaru? Ha! Like he would ever be involved with a dumb human child! Let alone help it! Lord Naraku would be pleased to listen to your humor, can't wait to tell him what you said." He laughed and was about to attack before someone threw a sword into its stomach and the demon fell backwards. Rin hoped it would be her friend but she looked and saw it was a guard. "Come on, princess, we must get you to escape"

"What about mother and father?" she asked, running up to him.

"I'm sorry rin... They are gone..."

"N-No! They can't be..." She then cried. The guard grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside, going through paths so they weren't noticed by anyone. They then appeared in front of the forest. He gave her a small dagger. "Take this; I'm sure you'll need it out in these forests"

"Why can't you come? Please Hegira? You have to survive"

"My life isn't as important as yours... You must go off to the west...I have to help out here. You will be the only survivor… Live and survive. Then you can come back and rebuild the kingdom... Good bye princess rin... And take care" and with that he left.

Rin started crying and ran off into the forest, promising herself not to look back. After a day of running, resting, eating and such. She was really far away from her home and knew nobody would find her. She saw a hollow hole in a tree. She could fit in it and use that to sleep in. It was large enough to hide in.

She climbed up in it and curled up and cried. "Mother... Father... Hegira... everyone... they are dead... I'm he only one left… sesshomaru, where are you, you said you would come back... And protect me like always"

She then cried more and after about thinking and crying, she finally went to sleep. She had to sleep off the past day's events, hoping tomorrow she could do something besides walk around in a forest.

(End of chapter 5)

**Forgive me for making this one short but the next chapter is 3 page long.. well on microsoft it is lol**

**and dang it i cnt get Hegira's name out of my head. i just love his name.. dont ask . anyways.. ill go ahead and post the 6th chapter ok?**


	6. Chapter 6

**YOUNGER TIMES**

**Chapter 6**

Sesshomaru walked down the hall of the castle and went into a room. Which was one of his father's studies. "You wish to see me father?" He said after shutting the door. He looked up at Inutaisho, ever since he left Rin's castle 2 months ago, he has acted more mature and probably 4 years older than he was. He walked up to his father's desk and sat across from it.

"You remember the castle in the South? That belonged to Lady Yuma and Lord Genpachi"

"Should I? "

"Yes, there daughter was Princess Rin, the one that you hanged out with during our stay there two months ago."

"And what of it? What does it have to do with me?"

"Last week, There castle was attacked by demons and bandits. Everyone died... so nobody is ruling over the Southern lands at the moment"

Sesshomaru gripped the sides of the arm chair. _Does that mean… rin... Died? No! She can't! She isn't dead! I know she isn't! _He gets up and walks to the door.

"Where are you going Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho said, standing up. "Don't even think about going to that castle. You're only a young kid… Everyone who's there will try to kill you"

"I'm not going there! I'm going to go train!" Sesshomaru growled and ran outside with his sword. _Rin... I'll find you don't worry! I won't leave you to die somewhere! I know you're alive. I can sense it! _He thought as he ran through the forest.

Sesshomaru walked around the forest, he felt angered and saddened. His only friend and only one he could tolerate have disappeared. The young 12 year old dog demon cut down yet another little demon. He had been doing this for the past half hour, trying to calm himself. Then suddenly he smelt a scent. He looked to his right. _That scent! I know it! It's Rin! _He then started running to towards the scent. _Ha! I knew she was alive! Don't worry Rin I'll be there in a few minutes._

**(Rin's POV) **

I woke up that morning when the sun it my face. I blinked and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I climbed out of the tree I had slept in last night. I looked around, I still had no idea where I was at. All I knew was that I ran west. _West…Sesshomaru's father rules of the western lands. Maybe I'll see them. I don't even know where the castle is at. They wouldn't want me anyways. But... Sesshomaru… _I shook my head and walked to some bushes. I smiled as I gathered some berries. I turned around then walked back to the tree and climbed into the hole of it. I sat in the back of the hole until I could feel the wood rub against my back. I looked down at my little snack and smiled softly. I quickly ate them, but I was still hungry! _Great... that means I have to go farther from my spot. _I was about to crawl back out until I saw a shadow hovering over me. I looked to the way out and gasped. Blocking my way out was a demon. Fromwhat I can tell it was some sort of bug demon. Even though it was weak, it could still hurt me. I'm a human kid.

"P-Please Mister demon... don't eat me. I didn't do anything wrong"

The demon only smirked, obviously smelling the fear coming from me. I pushed my hand back and then felt something tough the palm of my hand. I carefully looked down and saw the small dagger that Hegira gave me. I only gripped the hilt of it before I looked back at the demon. The demon never spoke but it was about to reach to grab me, until it screeched and fell down.

I peeped my head out of the hole and saw the bug demon on the ground. I slowly looked up and saw a black figure about 10 feet away. My eyes widened and I hid back into the tree. I was scared, everything was after me! I closed my eyes tight. I heard the figure's footsteps come closer. I knew it was standing right beside me, I can feel it hovering over me.

Out of nowhere I felt a small hand gently touch my shoulder. I whimpered and buried my head into my knees. "Please… don't hurt me." I muttered to myself. Apparently it heard me because it removed its hand. I was hoping it would just go away, but all it did was stand there. It was silent for only 3 minutes until it spoke.

"Rin…" It whispered. I gasped, and my eyes opened. I lifted my head but I didn't look towards it. _I know that voice! I've heard it before! That only means that…_ I turned my head to look at the figure beside me.

**(Normal POV)**

There standing in front of Rin was… the one person she had been thinking about for the past 2 months. He stepped back when she climbed out of the tree. She still had wide eyes and her mouth was gaped slightly. She couldn't believe it was him. She walked up to him tough his arm. "It's real… I'm not dreaming"

Rin looked up at her old friend. "Sesshomaru!" She screamed and hugged him tightly. He was shocked for only a few seconds then he slowly hugged her back. "Rin…Are you alright?" He whispered.

"Everyone's dead! Mama…papa...Hegira... everyone in the castle Is dead!" she cried. "I thought I was going to die! Nobody came to help us. You said you would protect me always... where were you"

"I'm sorry Rin. I didn't know. If I did I would have never left you. Forgive me Rin" He then smelt something. _Blood..?_ He looked down to Rin's arm. He slipped out of her grip and rolled up her sleeve. "What happened?" He examined it. The wound was most likely 5 days old. "When the castle was attacked...A bad demon came into my room and got me... Hegira killed it"

"You left it untreated? Hegira didn't take care of it?"

"No… He helped me escape. He stayed to fight. I'm the only survivor. I don't know anything of herbs." She whispered. He sighed and picked her up. "We need to tend to it. It'll get really infected, surprising it hasn't already." She looked up to his face. "Where are we going" "To my family's castle... you will be properly healed there" She nodded and smiled. "Thank you… Sesshy-kun" She whispered and fell asleep in his arms. He only smiled, remembering his nickname she gave him.

(end of chapter 6)

**ok i really want to know wat you all think of this chapter cause i really love it!^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**YOUNGER TIMES**

**Dont kill me please! I've been busy... and lazy. And i know this is a REALLY short chapter but i had no choice. it's been a while since i updated and i dont like you all waiting. If you know me as rin-chan on facebook yall should message meto write! and ill remember. but i've been busy with my other fanfics. i have a few other inuyasha one. 2 of them are in like chapter 14 and up! and im almost done with my vampire knight one. then i've been getting on haha sorry anyways the chapter involves the talk and the guy who killed rin's family and kingdom.**

**Chapter 7**

Rin opened her eyes but blinked. She stared up at a ceiling. That was weird because wasn't she… in the forest earlier. She sat up and looked around. She was in a large room, it was slightly dark but light coming from the windows brightened it up. She lied in a comfy bed she really enjoyed that. She slipped out of the bed and walked around the room. She then realized she was wearing a different dress and her arm was bandaged.

"Who did…?" She then smiled, finally remembering about sesshomaru. She walked to the door; she noticed it was slightly cracked. She saw people on the other side. She couldn't hear what they were saying so she opened the door. The first thing she recognized was sesshomaru so she immediately hugged him.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Rin? What are you doing, you should be resting" He whispered.

"But…" Right before she got to finish she looked and saw two other people. She let go of Sesshomaru and look at the others, one she noticed was Inutaisho. "Sorry" She bowed to them.

"It's alright, Rin this is doctor Jurua. He tended to your wounds" Inutaisho said.

Rin turned to look at Jurua and smiled. "Thank you so much Doctor Jurua!"

"It's nothing, always glad to help" Jurua smiled.

Rin got an uneasy feeling. She watched Jurua carefully. He had blue hair with two horns on the top. He had two black markings on the side of his neck. Along with his violet eyes and long claws. Something didn't seem right about him. Sesshomaru seemed to sense rin was uneasy.

"Father, I'm taking rin back into her room to rest" He said and watched as Inutaisho and Jurua left. He glanced down at rin who was clinging to his arm. He smiled and pulled her into her room. "You alright?" He asked as he shut the door.

Rin giggled and pranced around her room. She turned to him. "Perfecting fine!" She smiled at him. She looked at him and saw he was serious. "Fine... That doctor is scary! He creeps me out! Hey… umm" she looked down at the floor.

"What is it?"

"What's going to happen to me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked. She ran over to him. "I have nowhere!" She then hugged his arm. "Mom and dad are gone... Everyone. What's going to become of me?"

"You will live here of course. And this will be your new room. Don't worry you will be protected from anything"

Rin smiled and hugged him tightly. "Yay! With sesshy-kun forever! Isn't it wonderful?"

A shade of light red colored his cheeks. He looked away so Rin wouldn't notice. She giggled. "What do we do now?"

"Umm… Come on, father wanted to speak with us" he slipped out of her hug. "Let's go" He grabbed her hand and lead her to his father's studies. They stood beside each other and sesshomaru knocked on the door.

"Come in" A voice called.

Sesshomaru pushed opened the door and they walked in. He closed the door and looked at his father.

"You wanted to see us father?" He asked the older demon lord who sat a few feet away, staring at both of them.

**End of the chapter **


	8. Chapter 8

**YOUNGER TIMES**

**Chapter 8 **

"Yes, please have a seat" Inutaisho spoke, gesturing to the chairs in front of him. In silence, Sesshomaru and Rin walked up and sat down in the chairs. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin then at his father. Rin only sat quietly before she looked up and smiled. "I thank you for allowing me to stay here, Lord Inutaisho" She remembered that it was disrespectful to address someone without their title, plus you had to address him as lord or you might have been punished.

Inutaisho nodded. "You're quite welcome. And Rin I'm very sorry of what happened, it has pained me also. But don't worry were all here to help you if you need it" Rin nodded a thanks and looked at her best friend who sat beside her, quietly.

"Do you know why I asked ya'll to come?" Inutaisho asked.

"No, but I can guess" Sesshomaru said softly.

"Well, I need to know what happened that day, if your ok with it Rin, could you tell me what happened?"

Rin then looked down at her hands. "I umm sure…" She whispered. She took a deep breathe. "The day it happened… I'm not sure how it started but I woke up hearing all the sounds of yelling, gun fire and swords. I went to the window and saw the battle. Most of the soldiers were dead. But the ones attacking were demons and bandits! Then a… demon came into my room and attacked me. Then the head guard, Hegira came and killed it." She closed her eyes, trying her best to stop tears from showing. "He led me away from the castle. He told me I needed to come here. I tried to get him to find mother and father but he said they were already dead! And then couldn't come because he said he must stay here and fight for the castle! I'm the only one left! It's not fair!" She cried out, no longer holding in her tears.

Sesshomaru hugged Rin, not even caring if his father saw. "That's enough, you don't have to say a thing anymore… it's ok Rin" He whispered. He stood up with Rin hiding her head in his kimono top. He looked at his father for a few seconds and walked out of the room with Rin. He walked back up to her room. She walked to her bed and sat on it.

"You okay?" Sesshomaru asked, not really sure what he should be doing now.

"I'm fine. I still miss them, I don't get it. Why did everyone else have to die and I was the only one who lived?" Rin said looking at him, hoping he would know.

The young demon stood for a few minutes, thinking. He didn't know, she was just lucky. He then thought of an answer. "It shows that you still serve a purpose to this world. The others already have, but you needed to live so you could fulfill that purpose" He spoke slowly. She thought of what he said and tilted her head. "What is my purpose?"

"I don't know… We will find out eventually"

She huffed and crossed her arms. She gave him a pouting face. "You changed too much. Last time you were fun, now you're smart and acting like an old person!"

He looked at her curiously; he hadn't realized that he changed. But he did become a bit more serious when he returned home, 2 months ago. He smirked at her knowing that she was waiting on a reply. "Well one of us has to be mature. I highly doubt you would. I've learned to act this way, have to act more mature if I will inherit the western lands when I'm older"

"No stop! Too many smart words it doesn't look right on you! But we are still kids you shouldn't change!"

"But if you think about it... We get more rights when were older, do as we please. Won't be treated like kids, be respected and be fooled"

Rin stuck her tongue out at him. "That's boring! I'll never grow into a boring lady! I'll still be same fun rin!" she then giggled.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and sat beside her on the bed. She looked up at him with a questioning expression. He chuckled. "Good, I wouldn't want to have a boring girl. So if you grow up, you'll stay the same right Rin?" Rin looked confused. _What is he talking about? He is weird!_ Rin thought and then smiled. "Oh course will stay the same!" After she said that his forehead was against hers. "Then I can't wait when both of us are older" He whispered. Rin scooted back and gave him an odd look. She then hit his head playfully."What are you going on back? I'm confused! You're weird…" She said and Sesshomaru stood up. "Forget it. I'm only playing around"

"Playing? You're confusing me and you're only playing? I'm gonna get you sesshy-kun!" She shouted and chased him out the door. Of course Sesshomaru was faster, he was a demon. Since rin was human, he slowed down for her but he kept his pace faster so she wouldn't get him.

**-At the ruined kingdom in the south- **

The demon had claimed the kingdom, he was proud of himself. He had gotten rid of every single one of the humans that lived in it. He was disgusted that humans were rulers of the southern lands. He had taken over the kingdom easily with weak demons and bandits of the walking dead. He looked over at the door and noticed his spy kneeled down there waiting for him to acknowledge his presence.

"Jurua..." He muttered. "Aren't you supposed to be with the dogs in the west? Have you learned any new information of them? Or were you discovered…"

The demon on the ground stood up. "No, the silo weed I've been using has hid away any scent that involves with you and the others involved. Along with places I've been. And it brings a new scent so they won't suspect anything" Jurua said calmly. "But I have found something very interesting"

Jurua looked at the demon in front of him and decided to continue. "There has been a survivor from this kingdom. Princess Rin, daughter of the deceased lord and lady. She was found and brought to the western castle and I had to heal her. She is the ONLY one that made it"

The demon growled. "You healed her? Why didn't you kill her! She is a witness and can ruin everything!"

Jurua sighed; he should have known this would happen. He had a bad temper. "Please understand. Sesshomaru, the young prince was the one who brought her to the castle and ordered me to heal her. If I didn't his father would have killed me most likely. The girl and sesshomaru are close friends it seems"

The next thing that happened… The demon chuckled which made Jurua look at him, confused. "Sesshomaru you say?"Jurua nodded. "He is weak, becoming just like his father... going after human girls... how foolish" The demon then smirked.

"My lord, what are we... I mean what would you like me to do about the girl?"

"Leave her, she will stay alive"

"Huh? But did-"

"SILENCE! She is close friends with the little pup right? Let her become close and attached to him and his weak family. Then we will crush her and those mutts. It won't be long…I'll summon you if I need anything. No go back to the west before they notice anything. You will continue to be they're... Doctor until I say the plan begins"

Jurua nodded. "I understand, I shall be going then" He turned around.

"Oh and Jurua… Don't get yourself attached to that little human girl either" The demon spoke. Jurua nodded again and disappeared into the purple mist.

**(end of chapter 8) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry i havent updated in like...months.. but im busy with a online course which ruins my summer and hurts from doing my plans i want to do. but ill try to do my best to upate as soon as possible. lol **

**but this chapter is just some random stuff. the next chapter will have a time skip to maybe a year later so they will be a little bit older when naraku and all them reappear :P anyways enjoy!**

**YOUNGER TIMES**

**Chapter 9 **

A week has been since Rin has started living in the Western lord's castle. Today she was in a little field of yellow, white and purple flowers; with a few trees in the field. She hid behind one of the trees, with her hands touched both sides of the tree. She couldn't help but giggle. She was hiding from Sesshomaru; even though she knew he could easily find her by sniffing her out, she loved playing with him because sometimes he'd act like he couldn't find her. She felt someone standing behind her, and she smiled. She covered her eyes with her hands, from that point making her look like an innocent little kid.

"I can see you, Rin" Sesshomaru whispered, leaning his head to the side of her head near her ear. She smiled and jumped to the side. She whipped her head around and tapped him on the nose.

"Got you Sesshy-kun!" She giggled sweetly. She giggled again at the face he made.

She was about to speak again until she saw Sesshomaru's expression changed (hey he is a kid so he isn't going to be emotionless...Well not around Rin that is...). She watched as he stepped in front of her and covered her so where she couldn't see what he was staring at.

She heard something above them. She lifted her head and gasped. Flying down was a large white dog demon. It landed on the ground and turned into it human form. Rin poked her head out and saw a female demon, she was quite pretty. Before she could even get a good look at the demoness, Sesshomaru had blocked her from view again. Then, the demoness spoke.

"It's been a while, Sesshomaru" She said. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru when he replied. "Yes it has…Mother" Rin held back a gasp. _This is his mom?_

"Hmm… I would stay and talk but I have business with you father" The demoness said and walked forward. She walked passed us and immediately stopped. "I thought I smelt a human" She turned a bit and glared at me. "Sesshomaru, why are you hiding that little human girl from me?"

Before Sesshomaru could say something, his father came out. "Inukimi" He said. It sent shivers down her spine. She was used to the nice kind voice, but this time it was a cold emotionless voice. She watched as the demoness turned her gaze to Inu taisho.

"Oh Inu taisho, the demon I was looking for" She narrowed her eyes. "What's this about?" She spoke hatefully and pointed towards Rin. "It has nothing to do with you. Just come with me if you wish to talk" He glared. The two of them walked into the castle. Rin held onto Sesshomaru's arm. "She is scary"

The next thing she was being lead away and into the woods. She looked at her wrist which was being pulled by Sesshomaru's right hand. She looked up at his face. "Where are we going?" He didn't reply, but he stopped and sat down against a tree. She sat in front of him. "Sesshomaru..?"

He looked at her. "Stay away from her alright? She will only bring harm to you" He stated. "We will go back when she is gone"

Rin nodded and lied on the ground, looking up at the sky. She giggled and watched as the clouds went by. "Flower. Rabbit. Deer..." She said softly. Sesshomaru looked at her oddly. "What are you doing?"

Rin kept looking at the sky. "I'm watching the clouds! Forming out what they look like!" She quickly pointed up. "That looks like a butterfly!" she smiled happily. He just shook his head.

A few hours had passed and Sesshomaru stood up. Rin put down the flowers she was playing with and got up. "She is gone, let's go back" He said and led her to the castle. They got inside and went their separate ways. Rin went upstairs to her room, to get ready for dinner. Sesshomaru went to his father's study, letting himself in. "What did she want?" Sesshomaru asked, looking up at his father who was sitting down.

"Just business… Don't worry about it. Now go get cleaned up. Food is almost ready" Inu taisho said. Sesshomaru sighed and walked out.

**(end of chapter 9) **


	10. Chapter 10

****Please don't kill me! I know its been like FOREVER since I've updated but its hard with all the work ive had with school and catching up with reading everyone else's fanfictions. And me being lazy doesnt help out either... :/ Since its spring break i decided to write and i don't know I might be able to type up another chapter during this spring break, it depends if I'm not busy with friends. And i would of written more during this semester but i don't like people reading my stuff at school or while i type. Plus i think i'm a little more focused in on writing then i was last semester so ill be working on my stuff more often :D

****ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy :) and yes this chapter is a little short but i didn't want yall to wait any more. I'll start working on chapter 11 now

**Chapter 10**

A year and a half has past, since the incident with the murder of Rin's parent and destruction of the eastern kingdom. Everything was normal the only problems was arguments or fights with other kingdoms because the Western lands kept a human girl around their kingdom; that or a simple thing with lords wanting each other's lands. Other than that, it was normal. Rin was treated respectfully; everyone fell in love with her because she brought happiness to everyone. There were a few demons though that didn't like her but they stayed away from the girl. Sesshomaru and Rin were always together, they were inseparable. The only time they were split apart was during their lessons or when it was time for bed. Since the eastern kingdom was destroyed and demons lingered around trying to take over it, the demon council had to take over it to keep it at peace until the rightful heir could take over.

For Sesshomaru and Rin, as said earlier have taken lessons. Sesshomaru is training so he could be the next lord when his father either dies or steps down from the throne. Rin has been taking lessons on how to be lady-like, educated and other stuff, so when she gets to the rightful age she will take over as the lady of the Eastern lands.

Rin walked down the halls of the castle, silently minding her own business. She walked around the corner to see Sesshomaru and Inu Taisho walking her way. She stopped and bowed politely to them. "Good morning my lords" They both stopped and looked at her.

"Good morning Princess Rin" Inu Taisho said. Sesshomaru didn't say a word, just kept silent. Rin was used to the silence, when Sesshomaru was around others he was always silent and hid all emotions. The two demons then left her there, continuing their walk to who knows where. Rin smiled slightly and walked the way she was headed earlier.

Rin walked to the doors and was about to head outside when she felt a hand touch her shoulder which made her stop. She turned her head to see the one demon she really didn't like that well. Jurua stood there with his usual creepy smile. "g-good morning…Jurua" She whispered. He slowly removed his hand and placed it at his side. He thought for a moment. "Would it be alright if you came along with me for a bit?" He asked as kindly as he could be. Rin hesitated for a bit but nodded. "Alright" Rin said quickly. Jurua smirked but Rin didn't notice it. He led her outside and went up to the gates; one of the guards stopped them. "Doctor Jurua, where are you taking Princess Rin?" A bird demon guard asked.

"Taking her with me to gather some herbs. Lady Izayoi already agreed that I could. I hope there isn't a problem?"

The Guard looked at Rin then back to Jurua. "Fine, but I will accompany you." The bird demon stated and opened the gates for them. The three of them walked into the woods and Jurua stopped when they were in far deep into the forest. "Stay here. I'll get the herbs near the river; you may get the yellow tipped red leaved herbs near those bushes. Be right back" He said and walked away. He stopped about a few feet from the river and leaned against a tree. He wanted to make sure he was far enough away from them but close enough to hear them.

Rin smiled at the bird demon. She bent down to pluck some of the leaves off the bushes but the bird demon stopped her. "Allow me, Princess Rin. You shouldn't get your hands dirty" He calmly stated.

Rin shook her head. "No, it's quite fine. I won't get my hands dirty plus we should both pluck them to gather them up quicker"

"If that's what you want" He said and went to her left side and started plucking the leaves. Rin looked back at the bush and did the same.

Everything was quiet. Jurua was waiting impatiently for something to happen. Rin and the guard were doing what they were assigned. Without them knowing, someone was watching them. They jumped down and stood a few feet from the guard and Rin. Rin jumped and hid behind the guard. Before the guard could say anything he was being dragged into the bushes. Rin gasped and screamed when she saw blood splurt out into the air. She backed up but hit something hard. She slowly tilted her head and saw someone wearing black clothing.

She couldn't make out who it was because of his covered up face. The person's hand went over her mouth and pushed her against them. She tried to scream but couldn't. She tried fighting against the person but they were way to strong for her. Out of nowhere there was purple mist that she had to close her eyes because it started to sting them. She felt herself being hit on the head harshly and everything else went blank. But before she blacked out she felt like she was being flown in the air.

**End of chapter 10 **


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everybody! Did you miss me? This week I finally was able to focus and tell myself that I need to get to work on my fanfictions because... I've been slacking. SO yeah I really appreciate your reviews! It makes me happy that people read and enjoy my story :)

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story... well except Jurua and random background characters lol

**Chapter 11**

I stopped in the middle of the hallway, Father standing next to me. I felt his gaze on me. "You can smell it too father?" I asked calmly. He nodded. I could smell blood, and a lot of it. _'I have a bad feeling about this…'_ I thought, narrowing my eyes. Then I heard a loud scream. My eyes widened. "Rin!" I said and dashed out of the Castle.

I ran faster than I have ever run before. I reached the area where I could smell all the blood and Rin's scent. I looked to my left to see the body of one of our guards. His body was covered in his own blood. I glanced around but there was no sign of Rin. I turned around to see my father staring at me with a group of his soldiers.

"We have to find her" I said, trying to stay calm as possible.

"We will find her Sesshomaru," Father said and turned to look at the soldiers. "I want you all out searching for the girl or any signs of how could of tooken her." He paused for a second. "Also, try and find Jurua. If you find him, bring him to me immediately. Now go" He demanded. All of the demon soldiers didn't even hesitate; they raced off through the forest in different directions. Father then turned back to me.

"I'm going" I stated and was about to dart off before father grabbed my arm. I turn my gaze to him and gave him a cold glare. "Let go father." I growled lowly.

"You are to return to the castle."

"I'm going to go after her; I'm not going to just sit around while she is out there somewhere!"

"Sesshomaru, you are in no state of mind to be looking for her. You will just cause more trouble" He then dragged me back to the palace. In only a few minutes, I was locked inside my bed chambers.

"You can't do this to me!" I growled and banged on the doors. I received no reply. I sighed deeply and leaned against the wall. My vision was slowly turning red. _'Rin'_ I thought and closed my eyes. I tried to calm down and take control before my temper got the better of me. I looked up at the ceiling. "Those bastards are going to pay for this…" I whispered harshly.

**(With Rin)**

I sat up carefully. I brought my hand up to my head. My head hurt badly like I had been hit with a large rock. I opened my eyes and looked around. It took a few seconds for my vision to become normal. I wasn't in anywhere that I recognized. "Where am I?" I whispered.

"Far away from home, my dear one" A deep voice spoke.

"Who's there?" I shouted. A man came walking out of the shadows. He had long wavy black hair. He had really pale skin that made him even looked more creepy. I couldn't see his eyes, it was being covered by his bangs, plus with his head down I couldn't really tell. "W-Who are you…?"

"My name isn't important at the moment" He simply stated.

"Why am I here then?"

"Well my dear, you're the bait"

"Bait? The bait for what?"

"With you here, it will bring those foolish western demon dogs here. They will come for their precious little Rin" He smirked.

"What… NO! What do you want with them!" I shouted. I stood up. This isn't happening! He won't hurt them! I won't let him.

"Oh nothing… It's simple. I'm going to get rid of the whole little family, along with you of course. Once that pest problem is taken care of. There is nothing else stopping me from taking over the Western and Southern lands. After that, it won't be hard to get the Eastern and Northern" He said calmly. He spoke as if it was the simplest thing ever.

I shook my head. "No...No…no! That will never happen! They will defeat you! They are very powerful, don't underestimate them. Besides… They wouldn't fall for something like this. They wouldn't come for me"

"That is where your wrong my dear. They will come, I'm sure of that. It's only a matter of time before they figure it out" He then disappeared.

I frowned and sat down against the wall. "Sesshomaru… Be careful…" I whispered. At this point, I didn't know what to do. I want them to come, but then again, I want them to stay away. I don't want them hurt…

**I hope you enjoyed it ^_^**


End file.
